A significant problem in the placement of nasogastric tubes is the accidental introduction of the tube into the trachea and the lungs rather than the esophagus. This problem is particularly apparent in intensive care settings where the patient is unable to assist in the placement of the nasogastric tube. Perforation of the lung by the nasogastric tube is a medical emergency. The pneumothorax or hemothorax that occurs requires the introduction of a chest tube in order to maintain ventilation of the patient. After the physician has introduced the nasogastric tube, an x-ray is always taken of the patient in order to insure that the tube is correctly placed. There is, of course, an inherent risk in x-rays.
It is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,373,735 and 4,381,011, to provide a nasogastric tube with a pH detector for determining whether the distal end of the tube is entering the stomach rather than the lung because the pH of the stomach is uniquely acidic.
However, these prior art devices are integral with the nasogastric tube and therefore are not compatible with other types of nasogastric tubes and present the added risk of having the detector remain permanently in the stomach with the nasogastric tube thereby creating potential complications.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for placing a flexible nasogastric tube into a Patient which is adapted to be used with any conventional nasogastric tube or enteral feeding device, which may be reusable or disposable, and which can be removed from the nasogastric tube after proper placement is confirmed thereby reducing the problem associated with leaving a detector in the patient for extended periods of time.